


Am I original

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gally is a jerk but he cares, Gally/Thomas/Newt - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally and Newt's relief when their boyfriend comes back from spending the night in the Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I original

"Gally, just give him a bloody break." Newt rolled his eyes. 

"A break? He nearly got himself KILLED, Newt. And you're telling me to give him a break?!" Gally snapped.

"We all know what he did was stupid, now shut up."

Newt turned to their other boyfriend. 

"You alright Tommy?" He asked with a frown. 

Cuts and bruises covered the younger boy's face and possibly half of his body.  
Thomas nodded. He did what he thought was right, why don't they understand that? 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled.

Gally glared at him.

"Well I doubt you got any sleep last night. Too busy running away from Grievers. Go to bed." He ordered.

Thomas rolled his eyes and stayed seated.

"I mean it Thomas! Now!" 

Thomas looked to Newt who looked just as pissed.

"Just go Thomas." The blond whispered.

Thomas felt his heart drop. Newt never called him 'Thomas' it was always 'Tommy'. ALWAYS.

Thomas looked to his boyfriends before walking to the door. 

He took one last look behind him.

Newt deflated in relief. Rubbing at his now red watery eyes. Gally stepped forward and cradled the blonde boy in his arms.

"It's alright. He's alright."

Newt nodded his relief and hugged the tall brute back. 

Thomas bit his lip and walked away. 

He laid his head down on his shared bed and sighed. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. 

'Minho and Alby are alive. That's all that matters.' He thought to himself. 

'Instead of a thanks, all I got was yelled at.' He huffed in frustration. 

He sat up and got out of bed.

If he couldn't sleep, he might as well make himself useful. 

He walked out of the homestead and looked around. 

"I told you to get to bed." Gally growled, stomping over to him. 

Thomas rolled his eyes.  
"I can't sleep. I'm fine."

"No your not-"

"Gally, Knock it off! C'mon, Tommy, Frypan made you some food." Newt scrunched up his eyebrows, ready to straggle someone.

Gally shook his head and walked away. 

As Thomas and Newt walked to frypan's kitchen, Thomas grabbed the elder boys hand. 

"I cried." He frowned. 

Newt stopped and turned to the younger boy. 

"What's so bad about that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, sweeping Thomas' hair from his face. 

Thomas looked to the ground  
"Doesn't that make me... I dunno?... Weak?" He mumbled. 

Newt tilted the younger boy's head so they were making eye contact.  
"Don't say that, Tommy. We're proud of you. Yeah, we're extremely pissed... But we're proud. We love you no matter what. Even if Gally doesn't know how to bloody show it." He said with a smile.

Thomas smiled weakly. 

Later that day Thomas turned to his arguing boyfriend, rolling his eyes. Yes, they were arguing. Again. 

"He should be put in the pit, Newt! He can't get away with doing that!" The tall boy yelled.

"He's your shucking boyfriend! How about stick up for him?!" Newt argued back.

"Not this time. What he did could have gotten him killed. Don't you remember crying into my chest all night, Newt? Telling me how he's gone. Every ounce of hope snatched away by doubt. Remember that?" Gally snarled.

"Of course I remember that! But he shouldn't have to sleep in the-"

"He. Broke. The. Rules. Newt!" 

Newt threw his arms up in the air, clearly frustrated.

"You know what? Forget it. He's not getting punished or staying in the bloody pit. He's coming to bed with me. Care to join?" Newt asked. Walking to Thomas and grabbing his hand. 

Gally sighed and walked to them.  
"Fine." He grunted. 

Newt laid Thomas in the middle of the bed, between them both. 

Gally wrapped his arms carouse the young brunette boy. 

"Don't ever do that again. I was scared." He whispered.  
"I thought I lost you."

Thomas turned over to look at him. 

"I love you too." He smiled. Leaning up hesitantly to kiss Gally on the lips. 

Gally froze for a few seconds before responding. 

"Getting started without me?" Newt interrupted with a smirk.

"Of course not. Now get here, I'm cold." Thomas smiled back.


End file.
